Driving Me Crazy
by Bradrak
Summary: After a little incident with Xigbar involving damaging of magical clothing while in Drive, Sora wakes to encounter the other five forms of himself. With the help of the Drive family, can he put himself together again?
1. Perforated

Had too much candy, so stfu.

Spoiler for those who haven't beaten the game, haven't gotten Anti or Final Form, never stepped into the World that Never Was, or those who doesn't even have the game, but worships it anyways.

* * *

**Driving Me Crazy**

Chapter One: Perforated

* * *

"Come on, Roxas! You traitor!" snarled a man in a pitch black coat. His long black hair with grey streaks flowed to and fro as he cocked his gun arrows at the young man before him. Faster than a blink of an eye, he showered the boy and his allies with red lightning fast bullets.

"I'm telling you for the umpteenth time! My name is not Roxas!" The boy huffed in frustration as he nimbly dodged the flying bullets of unforeseen doom and destruction. His simply elegant Keyblade, which has intricate white and blue webbings all over it, gleamed as he deflected some that were heading towards his chest. The "Ultima Weapon" swung in a mighty arc as he tried to hit the cloaked man but of no avail.

"My name's Sora!" His clear blue eyes stared up into the eyes of Xigbar, the Free Shooter of Organization XIII. He flung back his light brown hair as he swung his Keyblade at the man once again. But Xigbar was gone.

"Where he go?" Donald queried as he tried to cast his Firaga.

Then the white arena around them shifted slightly before Sora felt his body moving onto a small blue platform with Donald and Goofy besides him.

"Uh oh." Goofy looked around, holding his shield in case of a surprise attack.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora looked at the two nervous friends. He had a feeling that something bad is going to happen, but he didn't want his friends to get hurt. "Give me your power!"

They nodded as their body glowed. Sora could feel immense strength and power welling inside his heart. His body glowed as well as his clothes changed from his usual black outfit to a brighter yellow one. Black crosses adorned his sleeves of his jacket and the bottom of his leggings. In his right hand was the Ultima Blade and swirling on the palm his left hand was a silvery Keyblade with a lion's head at the tips. Leon had given Sora the keychain as a reward for helping the gunblade wielder out against a certain computer program who nearly deleted Sora.

His blue eyes scanned the empty area around him as he paced back and forth across the small floor.

"Where are you, Xigbar?" He muttered under his breath.

"Gotcha!" Xigbar smirked as his let loose a barrage of electric blue bullets behind Sora's back.

Sora looked behind with the corner of his wide eyes. He quickly casted reflega to help him out avoid most of the oncoming bullets.

Several however hit him straight on. The boy staggered, failing to notice a stray bullet ripped a hole in his jacket.

"Watch where you running around, lad!" A voice echoed in his mind.

With his concentration broken, Sora was becoming a meat bag for Xigbar's wild shooting spree.

"Can't you just shut up!" Another voice, colder, reprimanded the first one.

After receive a butt load of rounds, Sora staggered as the space transformed to the usual pale white arena. He was so exhausted that he dug both his Keyblades into the metal floor. Yellow sparks danced around his arms as well as the tears in his clothing.

"Come, guys…" Sora panted as he tried to revert to his normal self, with Donald and Goofy by his side.

His drive form glowed bright gold, but it failed to eject his party.

"What!" His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Xigbar warped in front of him, grinning as his two guns glowed a ghastly white color.

Sora turned and paled. "Uh oh…"

"Take this!" The Nobody had unleashed a giant, freaking white bullet.

By instinct, the boy desperately attempted to block the intense bullet with both of his keyblades. As he struggled to deflect the massive missile, power started to seep away from his limbs.

His knees started to buckle inward as the object came closer and closer towards Sora's face. Sweat dripped down his face as his arms shook from the power.

The last thing he remembered was a brilliant golden light, followed by a dark, wet world. Two large yellow eyes peered curiously into the fuzzy vision. The heartless look vaguely familiar to the Keyblade master, but before he could speculate its existence, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 


	2. The Other Me

Drive Fact #1: If you drive into Wisdom Form, take a closer look on his sleeve and you might see the sleeve design of the Master Form. Oops. Somebody must have fallen asleep on the job. XD;

* * *

**Driving Me Crazy**

Chapter Two: The Other Me

* * *

Sora's eyes groggily stared at the cheap ceiling fan above him. Who knows how long he had been staring at it. The ceiling fan doesn't really care how long the boy would continue to stare it, so it kept on spinning its merry little wings. 

_Where am I?_ He wondered as he lay on a feather soft bed.

He sat up and looked around his surroundings. His jacket and leggings were hung at the front of his bed. The small blue room was bare with little furniture here and there. One the small table next to him lay his large collection of keychains he had acquired during his merry long-ass journey. He scrambled over his bed, reaching for his clothes.

After he had dressed himself, he looked outside the window and saw familiar buildings being drench by the infinite rain.

"I'm still here? But where's the castle?" His eye examined the world outside. The world that never existed. The World that Never Was.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a muffled yell.

Someone is in trouble!

Summoning his Ultima blade, he stormed out of the blue room, following the source of the voice. Turning sharply around a corner, he skidded into a halt as he saw something he was not supposed to see. Something that should not happen in any shape or form. It was like he got hit by a ton of brick for seeing it anyways.

In a decently large pale yellow room with a couch and a TV stood two of his drive forms. Sora could easily recognize the familiar red color of the Valor form who was partially frozen by his cool blue Wisdom Form.

"Ya know. If I had my Keyblades, I can easily kick your ass to Kingdom Hearts! You and your cheap magic…"

The other Sora snapped. "They are not cheap, Valora. They are resourceful."

Valora struggled to get out of his icy prison, but of no avail. He then glared at the teenager, who was deck out in bright blue and black adorned with blue flames on his sleeves and the bottom of his pants.

"Dammit, Wisora! Get me out!"

"Watch your words or I'm going to have to freeze your mouth shut, too," the other replied coldly, crossing his arms.

Both of them heard a loud thud and they turned their heads at the original Sora, who had dropped his Ultima Weapon with his eyes wide open.

"a…a…a…ii…TWO!" Sora pointed at the two forms of himself. It was just impossible. But there they were, standing right in front of him. He saw his Valor form, clothed in red and black with fiery fleur-de-lis-like symbols on his pants and his sleeves, twisting his right hand inside the ice cage.

"What? The cat's got your tongue?" Valora gave a familiar cocky grin, still frozen in place.

"I-I…two…" The poor Keyblade master passed out on the floor.

Wisora peered over at the boy before his cold blue eyes glared at the slightly frozen statue, which was beginning to thaw.

"You know, Valora. I should have just frozen your mouth shut." He sighed, brushing back his light brown spiky hair.

"Oh, come on! Sora's gonna know anyways." The other replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Kuu?" A voice hovered over Sora's face, sniffing it. The voice had a curious, but a primal tone. 

"What's he saying?" Another voice, slightly sleepy, but had a hint of concern.

"He said, 'Are you awake yet?'" replied a slightly childish voice.

Sora stirred and opened his blue eyes and stared into the sickening glowing yellow eyes of a creature that looked like a Heartless, but is not.

"Ahhh!" Sora yelped, instinctively kicking the large heartless over his head.

"Ku!" The heartless yelped as it grabbed the edge of a nearby table and nimbly swung its familiar body on top. The corner of its eyes curved inward and the being frowned, fearing the Keyblade master.

"Nyuh…" It gripped the edge of the table, trying to hide its small, swirling black form. The heartless looked at Sora with sad little eyes.

"Aw, Shade…" Sora saw a blur of silver and turquoise clothing as another version of him glided over the floor towards the huddled black mass. This silver one had winged marks on his sleeves as well as his leggings. Small white wings floated just behind his back. A small halo bathed in golden light tethered on the side of his head.

"Did Sora give you a boo-boo, Shade?" The form playfully ruffled the heartless' "spiky" black hair.

"Shade?" Sora looked at the heartless and recognized his own likeness in it. Dark grey symbols decorated where the usual drive symbols were. However, it lacked shoulder armor to reveal the entire symbol, which looked similar to that of a dragon. Its claws, enveloped in swirling black wisps, gripped the edge of the table. The dark form purred delightfully.

"That's the heartless' name, temporarily. We could not get a peep out of that thing beside 'ku', 'whee', 'nyu', and 'mew'. We all thought he was detrimental to the family, but he proved himself quite useful." The familiar fatherly voice spoke behind him. Sora turned and stared faced to face with another Sora, but this time, he was the Master form whom Sora, Donald, and Goofy had fused together earlier against… he couldn't remember.

Sora took another look at the two opposite forms nuzzling each other like a child and a dog. He brought back his attention towards the Master form. Slightly disturbed by the smirking feature of the yellow clad teenager before him, Sora pointed at himself.

"H-How did I wind up as six?" He managed to say.

"We thought you should know." The Master jumped over the couch and sat next to Sora, with his calm blue eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Sora shook his head. "I don't know exactly what happened. All I remember was Donald, Goofy, and I coming into the castle, changed into you, and that's it. And then I woke up and found two of myself. And you know the rest."

"Hmm…well, Shade found you unconscious in the rain and brought you in. Wisora had to mend all the tears in your clothing. It made me curious… what the heck you were doing that causes so many holes? It's like you were trying to outrun a gattling gun…"

The Keyblade master merely shrugged, trying to forget that this whole disaster had happened. He got up and looked outside the window.

"Well, six or one, we should get Kairi and Riku."

"And what about Donald and Goofy?" Master queried, folding his arms.

"Donald and Goofy? Where are they? Do you know where they are?" Sora turned around, looking at the Master form, who was yawning.

"I speculate that something happened that cause us six to realize into the real world and that Donald and Goofy went missing afterwards. So I'm looking for an answer. Sadly, it's not here. So, we're going to leave this world and find it elsewhere."

"So you suggest that I leave Kairi behind in that castle? With Saix?" Sora wasn't happy about leaving her with the Organization XIII.

"Oh no…well…yes," the other sighed as he got up.

"I still think we should get her-!" Sora stopped, as a loud growl interrupted the conversation. He turned his head towards Shade, who looked like he was ready to pounce on something. The Heartless crouched forward with its claws slightly curled, and its eyes shone a sickly yellow color.

Almost instantly, the other two Soras, Wisora and Valora, stumbled into the room, staring at the white Sora and Shade.

"Finora, what's up?" Valora asked uneasily.

Finora paled, "We must leave this building. I think they found us."

Right after he said that, black energy warps appeared in the room. The darkness dispersed, revealing seven graceful Dusks.

Sora summoned his Ultima Weapon. Valora tried to summon his Keyblades as well, until he remembered that he no longer had any Keyblade to wield, because Sora had all the keychains in his pocket.

"Oh shit, we're screwed," Valora muttered.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Drive Thru

Drive Fact #2: One of the best places to level Master Form is at the Solar Simulation at Space Paranoids. Go back and forth between the two destinations. Magnega and Thundaga are your friends.

* * *

**Driving Me Crazy**

Chapter Three: Drive-Thru

* * *

Sora was the first to attack. He dashed forward and dove around the Nobodies, confusing them in the process. He then jumped and gave a wide arc, taking out half of their number. 

Finora gasped as more arrived to take their fallen allies' place. One Dusk glided upwards and was ready to impale Sora behind his back when it got blasted into the window, shattering it. The Keyblade master turn his head to see Wisora's right hand smoking. The magician calmly looked at Valora.

"See? I told you they are resourceful."

The red Sora merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but without the Keyblade, three of us are sitting ducks! And you prolly won't be able to cast that badass spell you've always wanted to try."

Wisora face-faulted at Valora, obviously being nailed by those words. _Touché_.

Shade gave a loud howl as he joined Sora in the fray of the white bodies. Finora tried to intercept him, but failed.

"Ah! Shade! Be careful!"

The heartless ignore him, his senses tingling with delight and hunger for violence as he grasped a Dusk by the throat and snapped its neck in one squeeze. Shade merely grinned as the Nobody lay dead in his hands. Flinging the dissolving corpse, he continued to ravage through the crowd of Nobodies.

"Whee! Heeheehee!"

Sora looked at the crazed heartless and wondered was he like that when he accidentally asked for too much power? He shrugged off the thought as he spun his Keyblade over his head, wiping out as many as he could, but more kept coming.

The Master saw that the situation starting looked grim. He knew they had a snowball's chance in hell if the able-bodied were able to keep on fighting. Wisora had a limit on how much he can cast, and Shade was having a little too much fun killing and ripping out limbs, heads, and skins. Master did not want to know how long can the heartless control himself before he goes on a wild massacre, possibly injuring the Family along the way. Well, as for Sora, good luck finding his friends!

"Retreat!" Master yelled as he opened the front door and hollered over his shoulder.

"Wisora! Take Val and Fin! We're gonna go find a warp out and head towards Twilight Town! Shade will do the rest."

"Why the heck does he need to go to Twilight Town?" Valora perked his eyes at the Wisdom form as he grabbed Finora and headed out the door.

"Yen Sid," The other replied curtly, blasting the nobodies that surrounded the three with a whirl of fireballs.

"Who—oh. Him. Should've known." Valora shrugged as he dragged the flying silver boy out the door, but Finora grasped the edge of the door frame and popped his head into the room full of Nobodies and the remaining two Soras. He pointed at the dark anti-form.

"Shade! Make sure Sora comes out alive!" Finora commanded the heartless before he was pushed out the door by Wisora.

And Shade obediently replied before he smacked his fist into the skull of a Nobody, "Ku!"

Meanwhile, Sora saw his other selves leaving the room. Shifting his Keyblade a bit, he reached out towards them.

"Hey! Wait!"

But his view was block by more Nobodies. He was ready to beat them down into a bloody pulp until his arm was grasped by a sickly smooth claw. He turned and saw Shade, grinning madly.

"What are you doing?"

"Kuuuu…" The heartless was pointing at the broken glass window.

"Uhh…" Sora stared dumfounded. Then the dark form sunk low into the ground. The next thing he knew, he was grasping Shade by the neck as the anti-form grabbed Sora by his legs and lifted him up on his back piggy–back style.

"Whoa!"

The next thing Sora knew, they were soaring into the rain with pieces of glass shards flying afterwards as Shade bounded off the broken window, squealing with exhilaration. Mind you, they were thirty stories high from a building, and Shade was plummeting fast. As for Sora, he has been bucked off a giant twenty-story high heartless, jumped a near thirty feet into the air to chuck a chandelier into the ground at Beast's castle, and rode on a back of a flying heartless dragon. Somehow, the thirty story high dive flipped his stomach five times.

WHUMPH! CRACK! Shade landed on the cold damp streets, cracking the dark concrete. He crouched until his torso touched the broken wet floor, absorbing the shock from the fall as well as the weight of the human riding him.

Thump! Thump! Thump! The broken glass pieces embedded themselves dangerously close to them. Sora could feel his heart flopping against his ribcage.

Now shadow heartless began to creep up to the boy and his Anti-form, curious of sensing two beings that are yet the same. Sora stumbled off Shade and readied his Keyblade, whereas Shade sniffed the humid air for his other family members.

"Kuru! Kuru!" The heartless beckoned Sora as it bounded away towards the scent on his feet and hands. Puddles of water splashed where he landed as he sprinted across the street and into a dark alley.

Brushing a few heartless aside and vanquishing the rest with a well-placed Magnega, Sora rested his Keyblade on his shoulders as he dashed forward and followed suit.

After a few heartless encounters, Sora soon found himself staring at a large pale green portal Axel created for Sora and his friends to save Kairi as a gift from his dying figure.

Shade stood up and walked into the portal, leaving the Keyblade master alone in the cold wet world. Sora turned around and stared at the white castle in the sky. Rain gently fell on the figure as his solemn blue eyes continued to stare at the castle.

"Kairi…" It was all he could say at the moment.

"I'll come back somehow…"

Sora then heard a hiss and he turned his head towards the portal. Shade's head was still at the entrance of the portal, hissing at the lone teenager to come hither. Sora sighed and followed the heartless into the portal.

* * *

"Geez, Sora! You looked like you've been hit with a water balloon or something!" Valora commented on the nearly soaked clothes as he leaned on the wall in the back of the computer room in the old mansion. 

Sora looked at himself and coughed. "No, I'm fine. Huh?"

His Wisdom form approached him and planted his hands firmly onto his wet chest. Muttering a few words, Sora's clothes looked like it came out of a dryer, but his hair remained wet.

"Wow, this is awesome! You should teach me some of that."

"You did, but you fell asleep during Donald's lectures," Wisora drawled as he whipped his body around and walked away. Sora laughed half-heartedly, scratching his head. _Since when did I learned that?_

Finora, whose form Sora couldn't recognize, sat on the floor, patting Shade on the head.

"You're a good boy, Shade. Good boy."

Shade purred and laid his head onto the silver boy's shoulder. His dark hand pawed at the tiny angel wings on Finora's back, which seem to have a mind of their own. Master paced the floor, pondering on what he should do next.

"Hm…"

"So what now, chief?" Valora perked his eyebrows at Master, while leaning against the wall.

Master's eyes studied the entrance of the basement, determining the enemies behind it as Finora and Shade pointed out.

"We are going to the Tower first, so we are going to ride the train in Twilight Town."

"That's cool with me." Valora brought his hands up, shrugging.

"Problem is that some of us lacked Keyblades." The yellow form gazed over at Sora, who was still distraught by the sheer numbers of himself in one room.

"Correction, sir. You mean all of us," Wisora spoke.

"Shade does not need one because he is a heartless," Master replied, pointing at the dark wispy form.

"But, Master!" Finora butted in, which caused him to stop rubbing Shade on the head, "Even if Shade is a heartless, he can still wield a keyblade."

"How so?" Master put his hands oh his hips. "A Keyblade chooses the user with the strongest hearts."

"But Shade is part of a stronger heart. So, I believe that he can wield if he wants to. Isn't that right Shade?"

The heartless gave a wide yawn before it laid itself onto Finora's lap.

"Kuu…Ku."

Finora frowned a bit before he fiddled with his crooked halo.

"'Kay, guys. Let's stick to the topic," Valora impatiently spoke up. "I want my Keyblades. And that kid Sora over there has them."

He pointed at Sora, who had snapped back into reality… or whatever the reality was.

"You want my-what?" he blinked.

"Keyblades. You know. GIANT FUCKIN' KEYS that KICKS HEARTLESS ASS?" The Valor form strode up to Sora and leaned very close towards his face. His eyes had the familiar brightness of Sora's, but with a slight hint of fiery passion and jittery hyperactivity.

"Valora!" Wisora hissed fiercely as he pried his counterpart from Sora. "What did I say about watching your language?"

"Kiss my ass, Wisora," Valora glared, obviously pissed that he can't do diddly-squat towards any enemies at the moment.

"Hey guys?" Sora smiled serenely. "If you guys need them, I can lend some spare keychains."

"Ah! That'll be grand, kiddo." Valora all of a sudden forgot about bullying Sora or insulting Wisora and made a huge grin from ear to ear.

Sora dug into his right pocket and placed his keychains in a decent pile on the seat where all the computer monitors were located. Pale white light gleams onto the pile with ominous awe.

"It's the least I can do, since I can no longer transform or worse yet, lost Donald and Goofy." He shrugged.

"Naw. You didn't lose them; they are just part of us. Don't you remember when you first became me?" Valora casually walked towards the pile and pulled out a silver Mickey Mouse symbol and a medallion with a dragon engraved on its golden surface.

Sora remembered when he and his pals were nearly being clobbered by Shan-Yu, until Sora asked for great strength. He became Valora, and felt a mind of someone who was willing to take risks for a greater purpose. With his insane reflexes and amazing skills he managed to defeat Shan-Yu's heartless form at the price of Goofy's spirit.

"Yeah, Goofy help me out in pretty tight situations," Sora smiled.

In a flash of light, two Keyblades appeared in Valora's hand. One of them is the Kingdom Key and the other was a red Keyblade with flames as the shaft of the blade, which surrounded a golden orb at the keyhead. Sora remembered it as a reward for helping out Mulan to save China from the Huns invasion.

"Haha! Hell yeah! Now that's more like it." The red form grinned broadly, whirling his new Keyblades. His hands were glowing bright red as red electricity surrounded his limbs.

Master then approached the pile and turned his head towards the Keyblade master, "You would not mind?"

Sora shook his head. "Not at all."

Then the Master form proceeded to pick out his set of keychains. In a blaze of golden light, a skeletal dragon's head appeared on his right hand, whereas the Sleeping Lion spun lazily on the palm of his left hand.

"Thank you very much, Sora."

Wisora was next to chose his Keyblade. He spotted something that looked like a potential medium to channel his vast knowledge of magic. Hanging on its end is a familiar red chakra. Sora felt a pang of sadness and guilt washing over him. Axel's sacrifice was in vain. Sora somehow screwed up and now he left the world to which Axel created a portal, leaving Kairi in the hands of those who would treat her like sub-human.

In a whirl of blue smoke, the Bond of Flame appeared in the Wisdom form's hands. Wisora closely calculated the power of the Keyblade. It is not as strong as the Ultima, but it will do. His cold blue eyes spotted Sora and he knew what he had picked brought bad memories.

"Do not worry. We will get Kairi back." He said slowly. "I shall promise you that."

He gave a long smile as he spun the Keyblade behind his back out of habit. Then, as if by magic, he slid away. Sora eyed Wisora as the bottom of his blue shoes emitted sparkles. The form came to a halt, holding the Keyblade in a backhand.

"Finora? It is your turn." Wisora spun a one-eighty turn and pointed his Keyblade at the sitting form of light.

"Oh…okay!" As Finora got up, his feet started to levitate from the floor by a few inches or so. Shade grumbled a bit before he resumed his nap.

The silver form carefully examined the small pile of keychains.

"Wow. There's so many to choose from! I wonder what to pick-ah!" Something caught Finora in his eyes. He pried the keychain from the pile. It was a star made out of seashells strung on a tight-woven braid. Sora looked at it in surprise. He swore that he put that lucky charm in his left pocket, where his prized possessions were held. But how did it get in his right pocket?

"Oh! Shiny!" Finora exclaimed as he picked up what looks like a wolf biting on a ring. Suddenly, his wings exploded into a brilliant silver color as his tiny wings were replaced by two Keyblades. One of them looked like a black car key, which Sora received from Tifa after an intense battle with Sephiroth, and the other was thin pure white, with a six-pointed star in wondrous colors of purple, blue, and yellow.

"Ah. I remember! Kairi gave you this didn't she?" Finora floated higher, pointed at the outstretched white Keyblade that was perched on his right shoulder.

Sora nodded slowly, "She told me to not to lose it."

"Then I won't. Okay? I promise!" The angelic being spun around, his Keyblades outstretched.

Valora rolled his eyes, "What a show off."

Wisora said nothing.

"Well then. I owe Sora a debt for providing us Keyblades, so let us leave and come back as one person afterwards." The Master looked at his Drive family and readied his Keyblades, but Valora was the first to kick the door towards upstairs.

"All right men! Let's kick some serious can of whoop-ass! Hahah!" He grinned dangerously.

* * *

End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Icey Cream

Drive Fact #3: As much as you hate not dealing sweet kick-ass damage onto heartless and nobodies alike, use the weakest Keyblades when leveling Valor/Brave Form.

A/N: Dude. At AX 2006, I swore I saw Wisora (Wisdom Form with Bond of Flames). And goddamned I forgot to take a picture of him too. :sulk:

* * *

**Driving Me Crazy**

Chapter Four: Icey Cream

* * *

"Well, there goes the last of those damned Nobodies," Valora smirked, dusting off his hands. The pile of silver and swirling black behind his back dissolved into nothingness. 

"Isn't that a little over kill?" Sora pointed out the mess the red form made.

"A little messy I agree, but it makes me feel good to break every single bloody bone in their bodies, if they even _have_ bones." Valora replied with a sicken face.

Sora pondered a bit about the possibility of skeletal systems in beings that were once living. Valora wrapped his left arm around the Keyblade Master's neck, "Come, kiddo. My pals are waitin'."

They came out of the old mansion, where the rest of the family waited.

"What took you so long?" Wisora glared coldly.

"We're just chillin' with the Nobodies for a cup of tea and sea-salt ice cream. I must say that they tasted terrible together, though." Valora casually waved his right hand off at Wisora.

"Ice cream? Aw, I want some!" Finora piped up. He then turned towards Master. "Can we get ice cream? Please?"

"No." The other shook his head.

"Pweeese?" Finora widen his eyes, hoping that Master would give in.

"No."

"Pretty pleeaaasee? With a cherry on top?" Finora gave the most adorable expression that can make Sephiroth cast away his sword and then hug the silvery short angel.

Master sighed, "Fine, but after we consult Yen Sid."

The silver Sora jumped in glee. "Yay! We're gonna get icey cream!"

He literary flew in circles around Shade. The heartless looked at him oddly before he got picked up by Finora. "How about that, Shade? Up for some ice cream afterwards?"

"Ku." Shade nodded his head in agreement. But, honest to say, Shade had never tried ice cream before. Nevertheless, Finora would take Shade's share of ice cream before he even gets a bite.

"Well, let us go!" The Master pointed one of his Keyblades at the gate.

"Wait!" Sora spoke up. "Wouldn't people be a little suspicious of five of me walking about in Twilight Town?"

"No worries. I have a plan."

* * *

"He called this a plan?" Valora looked incredulously at Wisora as he nearly slipped off a roof on one of the buildings.

"I mean. Psh! Even a dumbass can come up with this on how to hide five identical pupils," He muttered, but he received a hard whack on the head from the blue form as Wisora soared from their roof onto the next. The Wisdom form spun around and snapped, "Less talk, more jump."

Valora grumbled to himself has he jumped into the air, back-flipped, and onto Wisora's roof.

"And I wonder where the hell Master and Finny are? I know Shade's with Sora." Valora peered over the building, watching a lone black figure walking towards the Station Plaza.

* * *

Sora could see a blur of red and blue at the corner of his eyes. He sighed, rubbing his face. "I think I've gone crazy. I have five versions of myself running rampant…well not really five running rampant."

He looked down at his shadow and saw it morph a bit and then grew still. The Keyblade Master swore that he could hear a "ku" sound emitting from his shadow.

And who would've thought that Shade could imitate a shadow pretty well?

He walked casually about, his hands intertwined together behind his head and whistling a short tune. Upon reaching the entrance to the Station Plaza, he stepped on his shadow and gave it a quick tug. Almost immediately, the shadow darted up the steps and disappeared through the glass doors, revealing his true shadow on the cobblestones.

Sora looked behind him and gave a swift signal. Wisora landed onto the ground, cushioned by the Aero magic he casted on himself. He looked around and saw no one but Sora standing in the plaza and walked towards the train station.

Sora looked about the area, keeping a steady eye at the calmed blue form. However, the operation didn't go as smoothly as he thought.

"Hey! Sora?" A voice was heard from afar.

WHUMP! Sora turned his head towards the voice before his eyes fell on the collapsed form of Valora, who had apparently slipped on a shingle of a roof on which he stood, fell off the building, and crashed face first onto the tiled floor.

"Ow, shit…" cursed the red figure.

Sora saw a blonde-haired boy, dressed in a dark green vest and camouflaged pants, running up the ramp that led towards the plaza.

"Hayner!" Sora cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asking the same to you, Sora. I thought you were looking for Kairi." Hayner pointed at the direction of the Old Mansion.

"Oh! Haha…Kairi's okay…yeah and Goofy and Donald's taking care of her while I'm on an errand to uh… fix something." Sora gave out his silly grin, trying to convince Hayner that something did not go terribly wrong.

"Uh huh, and who's that behind you?" His curious blue eyes stared at the figure behind Sora, who was groggily trying to stand up. Sora could only stand and say no more._ How do I explain him?_

"Ow…no more roof hopping for me…" Valora stumbled onto Sora and Hayner, rubbing his face. And that's when he noticed the boy.

"Oh. Hi!" The red form gave a big smile. He wrapped his left arm around Sora's neck again and gave out his right hand towards Hayner. "Name's Isamu, Sora's twin brother. And you're name is?"

"Hayner." The boy replied with his eyes perked, taking Valora's hand incredulously.

"Hayner…Oh! Hayner! Sora mentioned you while he was back at Destiny's Island. He said you're pretty good at the Struggle."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! Nearly gave Sora quite a surprise on your counterattack."

"I was not – hurk!" Sora tried to intervened, but Valora's grip around his neck grew tighter, nearly suffocating him.

"Wow. I'm glad that someone like Sora would complement me on that." Hayner grinned, raising his fist.

"Anytime." Sora gasped.

"So, yeah. We gotta go fix something. See ya around!" Valora casually pointed at the glassy-eyed blonde as they strode passed him. Hayner turned around and called out.

"Hey, guys?"

Valora's face contorted into a frown for a slight moment before he turned his face towards Hayner, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you guys get your clothes?" he queried.

"Oh these? Mom went nuts when these were on sale." Valora began his wild tale, "Actually the entire wardrobe was on sale where we lived. And ya know, Mom thought it was cute for us to wear the same thing cuz we're twins 'n all. And I said, 'Hell no! I'm not wearing what Sora wears.' And Mom, being Mom, bought them both anyways. So, I stole one of them from Mom's hanging wires, dyed it red, and added these sweet decals."

He pointed at his fleur-de-lis design on his sleeves.

"That's pretty cool, Isamu. I should let you guys go. If you guys come back to Twilight Town, I'll treat you guys to some ice cream."

"Sure! We love those little things! Don't we, Sora?" Valora grinned at the poor hapless brunette who was at the mercy at his own drive form. The keyblade master merely nodded.

"I'll see you guys later!" Hayner waved before he ran off to wherever his other friends are.

After his departure, Valora released his hold on Sora. The boy collapsed onto the ground, rubbing his neck.

"Valora, why did you lie?"

"I had to keep you quiet because you can't make up a decent story," the Valora form growled. "And I didn't want you to ruin mine as well."

Sora sat on the ground, still confused on what had happened.

"But how can you just lie like that? Won't he find out that you're not really my brother?"

"Hey, kid. Relax. A little lie won't hurt him," Valora pointed out, "Sure it would bum him out that he couldn't meet me the next time, but it didn't hurt anyone. Am I right?"

"I guess so…"

"So, let's get your ass off the floor and go see Yen Sid to fix this problem." Valora grabbed Sora by the hand and easily lifted the boy up. Then they proceeded to walk through the glass doors.

* * *

"Took you a while," Wisora sneered as he waited at the platform with Shade, who was curled into a ball, napping.

"Oh shaddup, Wissie. Me 'n Sora ran into a problem called Hayner." Valora pointed his thumb at the entrance.

"Hayner." The blue form murmured to himself.

"Is he not the one I wiped the floor with?"

"No, that was the MCP," Valora rolled his eyes, "I wiped the floor with Hayner. And you just only hacked the MCP."

"And disarmed the robot in Halloween town..."

"You-what?"

"Defeated the Grim Reaper and eliminated that Organization man with the odd buzz cut."

"It was a mullet." Valora added.

"And you know that, why?" Wisora queried at a trivial question such as the type of haircut the man with the sitar had.

Valora merely shrugged.

"Hmph," Wisora whipped his body around and crossed his arms, muttering, "Incompetent."

"I heard that, Wisora. Now, say that to my face!" growled Valora as he firmly placed a grip on the Wisdom form's shoulder. A second later, he was thrown back a bit as the sharp pointy edge of the Bond of Flames barely touched his nose.

"No," he replied solemnly.

Sora's eyes widen. _Oh no, how can I control those two?_

"Guys? I don't think this is a good place to fight. Valora? Wisora?"

His words were left ignored as Valora summoned his Kingdom Key. He yelled, "Nobody sticks a Keyblade in my face! Especially you! Ruagh!"

Just as he clashed with Wisora, a third Keyblade intercepted them, and it was not Sora's.

Sora watched in amazement as Master disarmed the two bickering forms in a single swipe. The Fatal Crest disappeared from his right hand and he regained his posture. The other two Keyblades clattered onto the floor.

"Valora and Wisora, how many times did I have to tell you not to fight? I told you while we're on our way to the computer lab, and I told you again before we set out towards the train station. And you disobeyed me twice! The next time I see you guys at it again, I'm taking your Keyblades."

Valora grimaced, "But-"

"No buts! My decision is final. Seriously, you guys need to learn how to be good brothers and help each other out. And this isn't helping," interjected the Master, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Master," said Valora as he bought out his hand to summon the Keyblade to his hands before he put it away.

"Forgive me, Master." Wisora bowed his head before he snapped his fingers, willing away his Keyblade. The two forms looked at each other and quickly turned their back against one another in a huff.

Master grinned, "Now that's better. It's time to get onto the train. Finora!"

Finora did not reply.

"Finora? Ah-!"

They spotted Finora curled up into a ball next to Shade, sleeping. His tiny wings were limp, tucked behind his back. Once in a while, he would snuggle close to the anti-form.

"He looks tuckered out. What the hell did you guys do?" Valora squatted down to the floor next to Finora and lifted the silver form into his arms.

"I think he ran out of sugar," The Master contemplated.

"Sugar, huh?" the Valor form perked his eyebrows. "I'd like some of that."

Then he proceeded to aboard a dark blue and purple train, lined with gold and star patterns, and disappeared. Suddenly his head reappeared at the door again.

"So, tell me. Where were you guys while Wissie and I went roof-hopping? You never told us about what you were going to do during the debriefing."

"Finora and I flew to the clock tower and took the stairs down."

"…Damn you."

And the rest followed Valora. Sora had Shade in his arms as he waited for Wisora to step into the violet-blue train. It felt quite weird to have a large mass of darkness resting in his arms, but he might as well get used to it.

* * *

As the train was making its way to the tower, the six Soras took their time to relax and play. Finora was awake and messing around with Valora's Hidden Dragon, while Shade snagged the Kingdom Key. They ran around Valora in circles, who looked either pissed or amused.

The heartless took the keyblade into his hands and held it in a backhand position on his right side. He looked at Finora and grinned.

"Ku!"

"Haha! Sora! Shade copied your battle stance! Haha!" Finora giggled and pointed Valora's Keyblade at the dark form.

Sora gave a short laugh before he looked at the brooding blue form. He decided to have a small chat with Wisora, who had not spoken after the Master's discipline.

"So, Wisora. How much magic do you know?"

"I know a lot."

"The ones Donald taught me or something more?"

"I know more," his chilling blue eyes examined Sora, searching for a reason why he had to bother him on such absurd questions.

"Really? Can you teach me?"

"No."

"Why not? You're my Wisdom form." Sora asked.

"You are not capable to know what I can do." Wisora gave a small shrug before he shifted his body so that his back faced Sora, a clear signal to 'leave me alone'.

"Wisora…"

"Just leave him be." Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Master looking serenely at him.

"What's up with him?"

"He's always like that. It's an after effect when you just know too much magic," the yellow form shrugged as he looked out the window opposite from where he was sitting.

Sora sighed at the blue look-alike. Then he felt the train slowing down, and the keyblade master looked out the window behind him and saw the looming tower coming closer to him.

"If he knows so much magic, then couldn't he fix the problem?" Putting his hands behind his back, Sora leaned back in his seat.

"I believe that his knowledge doesn't extend to magical clothing, Sora," Master yawned.

"Oh."

* * *

End of Chapter 4. 


	5. In the End

Drive Fact #4: Sora's Anti-Form hangs on a ledge by his foot.

* * *

**Driving Me Crazy**

Chapter Five: In the End…

* * *

Shade was the first to step out onto the cool green grass on the floating island. Taking in a few quick sniffs, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Grr…" growled the heartless.

Valora leaped out of the train with his Keyblades flaring.

"Come on out Nobodies! You can't hide from us! Shade knows you're here!"

"Can you just shut up?" Wisora snapped as he stepped out of the train, his blue gloves sparkling with a magical glow. A white bolt of thunder flew from his hands as it nailed a Dusk, who had just appeared over Valora's head. Sparks showered on the Valor form, and he quickly covered his eyes.

"Shit! Man, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Valora hollered.

A Sniper materialized out of thin air and aimed its lasers at the red form's back. Wisora was the first to notice, but in a blur of silver, Finora got Valora's back.

PING! In a brisk stroke of Finora's left hand, the Fenrir caught the red bullet and deflected it back towards the Nobody. Caught off-guard, the Sniper was soon smashed to pieces as the Oathkeeper impaled it head-on.

"Yay!" Finora squealed with glee. "Did you see that, Shade? I got it right in the head! S-Shade?"

Shade did not hear him, for darkness filled his mind, and he gave out an ear-splitting howl as he dashed away towards the tower, smashing through the Nobodies that got in his way.

"Uh oh. Shade! Wait for me!" In a burst of white light, repelling the Nobodies from his position, Finora glided forward, chasing the black heartless.

"Finora! Stop!" Master cried out as he charged out of the train and into the frenzy of Nobodies who were being beaten by a whirl of blue and red. However, he was out of hearing range, and Finora disappeared into the mysterious tower, flinging the Nobodies backwards with his flying Keyblades.

Sora dove around a Dusk and then unleashed a series of strikes, obliterating the Nobody and stunning the rest as his Keyblade swung around.

"How…did the Nobodies get here?" asked Sora as he spun his Ultima Weapon around and dug it into the head of an oncoming enemy.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Master grunted as he guarded himself from three Nobodies who were trying to outflank him, but he blasted them away with a simple fire magic.

"We're gonna have to follow Finora."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Master!" Valora called out as he parried an attack from the twin-sword wielding Samurai nobody.

"Doncha think we get rid of these bastards, no?" He countered the blow with a lunge at the middle, and the Nobody ceased to exist.

Master looked around him and noticed that the Nobodies had surrounded the remaining Drive family and Sora. Looking down at his Keyblades, he gave a gentle smile.

"No problem."

The yellow Drive form swung the Sleeping Lion at a nearby Nobody and started to spin around in a circle. The rest of the Nobodies near his proximity were soon sucked into the swirling vortex of the Master's power. The momentum of the spin was so great that the Nobodies had merely become deadly projectiles as the Master halted himself in a blast of golden light. His Keyblades rotated around him for a few moments before they returned to his hand. He landed slowly to the ground as the remaining centripetal force of the flying Nobodies had done their damage as they collided with the rest, leaving a few left to fall victim to the Keyblades of Sora, Valora, and Wisora.

"A blaze of glory," Wisora muttered quietly to no one.

"Let's follow Finora, then?" Sora asked as he lowered his Ultima Weapon.

"Yes, let's." Master grinned as he swung the silver Sleeping Lion onto his shoulder.

And they ran into the tower.

* * *

Shade appeared at the portal and saw the stairways infested with more Nobodies. Internal range against these inferiors that should never exist coursed through his veins, and he gave a fearsome snarl as he charged though the Nobodies.

The Nobodies also sensed the dark presence of a heartless. They do not fear the heartless, for they have no hearts, yet they quivered as this one in particular ripped through the crowds like a paper shredder.

"Shaaaaade!" Finora hollered as he popped his head from the same portal.

"Ooh!" He ducked as a Dragoon's lance sailed through the air and nearly snipped off the highest peak of his spiky brown hair, leaving his halo hanging over his eyes.

"Shade! You gotta watch where you are aiming your enemies!" He jumped out onto the portal and stomped his feet, fixing his halo again. He looked up and promptly raised his two Keyblades in front of him as three Dancers impaled themselves into the Fenrir and the Oathkeeper like barbeque skewers.

They exploded into a brilliant sparkle of white light as Finora went into a wild tantrum.

"SHADE! You're in big trouble now!"

Nobodies left and right were obliterated to kingdom come as the wrath of both the heartless and the angelic form rained on them as they ran upstairs.

* * *

Valora took a quick peek into the staircase and saw several Nobodies lying unconscious, and weapons were strewn everywhere.

"Looks like those two did the job for me." He gave a low whistle as he stepped out of the portal and kicked a nearby dusk. It gave a slight noise, which was soon silenced as the Kingdom key speared through its head, and it dissipated.

"Never mind," Valora sighed as he finished off the rest of the Nobodies.

Wisora entered the stairway and perked his eyebrows at the fussy Valor Form. Sora and Master followed suit.

"Man, they're like kids," Valora chucked a Samurai off the stairway. "They get into something, and they don't come back to clean up their mess! I swear I'm gonna beat them both into a goddamn bloody pulp and hope that they make sure that the enemies stay dead!"

"I don't think you should do that, Valora." Sora gave a nervous grin as he scratched his head. "I still need those two to put myself together, even if I have to reunite with Shade…"

"You're afraid of him?" Master looked at him as he began his ascent.

"No, just uncomfortable." Sora shrugged.

Wisora looked at him and silently moved on.

* * *

Shade burst into a room at the top of the stairs. A table lay undisturbed and bookshelves brimmed with knowledge surrounded the room. The star-shaped window revealed the odd atmosphere of the world around them.

"Gru….?" He perked his eyes quizzically as he stepped slowly into the room, sniffing the air for somebody. He then crouched on all fours and started to zip around the room, searching for the one who would make him be part of Sora again.

"There you are, Shade!" A voice with a hint of irritation emitted from the door.

"Ku?" The heartless squinted at the silhouette of a familiar angel. Radiant light flickered around the silvery form as he glided through the doorway. A childish pout was on the face of the form. Finora was not very happy at the moment.

"Now, sit!" He commanded.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Shade sat down on his rump and purred softly. He scratched his head slightly as Finora ranted, his Keyblades swung lazily behind his back.

"You've been a bad boy, Shade. I told you to wait for me, but you went crazy again. I'm gonna tell on Master that you went evil again…"

Shade lowered his head and whimpered.

"Or I could eat your share of ice cream and not tell Master at all."

The heartless replied with a grin. He knew that he'll never get the ice cream, but its better than have Master rain almighty on him.

"Aww, Shade…" Finora smiled as he squatted down to rub heartless' head.

"I'll let you have some of the ice cream after we solve Sora's problem." He tapped the heartless on the nose.

"Ku….Kweh! Kuuuuwweeeeh! Kyu Myuuu!" Shade pointed at the tall chair behind the table.

"What? Yen Sid is not here?" Finora tilted his head and scratched his face. He looked up to search around a bit before he realized that some source of power had indeed gone amiss.

"I don't sense him either. Hm…How are we gonna tell Sora that Yen Sid's not here?"

"Tell Sora what?" Valora crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway.

"Uh oh. I think we forgot something."

"Yeah, you apparently forget to properly wipe-out the enemy in one fell swoop. And I ain't gonna be a janitor for your messes. Sure, I could just report you guys to Master, but I ain't the type, ya know?" Valora gave several hand gestures as he walked towards the two drive forms.

He looked around the room and noticed something is not right.

"Now, where tha hell's that tall guy with the long beard go?" He glared at the two.

Finora and Shade looked at each other before they replied with a shrug.

"He's not here, isn't he?" Master queried as he enter the room with Sora who was straggling from behind.

"I can't sense him anywhere," Finora frowned as he scratched his head.

"It's alright. He might be elsewhere in order to escape the Nobody invasion."

"It's alright… It's ALRIGHT! Look…Master," Sora gave a long breath before he let his stress rise beyond the high point. "Yen Sid's not here. That means I can't go back and save Kairi if there are six of _me_ wandering around. And you think that it's alright?"

"Whoa, I think Sora's right," Valora nodded. "This is a case of emergency. As much as I do love being myself out here in the real world, wondering what Kairi would think of us might be bad."

Master looked at him and then turned towards Sora, sighing, "I'm sorry, and I'll promise you that we'll fix this together before Kairi would ever notice we exist."

Sora looked at the yellow figure before he turned his gaze out the window, staring at the large world that confined Kairi.

"Hm…" he sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, I hope so."

"Kui?" Shade sniffed.

"Eh…Where's Wisora?" Finora asked.

* * *

Stand in a crowd full of Nobodies, Wisora crossed his arms. Despite being the quickest out of the Drive family, he was the last to come up the stairs, and he came in a bad timing. There were three Beserkers on his left, five Samurais on his right, and a dozen Dusks ready for his defeat.

With the Bond of Flames in his right, he raised his arms high. White lighting emitted from his arms and coursed itself through the Keyblade, cause it to spin in a circle rapidly. A radiant golden light formed around the center as it spun faster and faster, until Wisora gasped the Keyblade and slammed it into the floor.

* * *

BOOOOOM! An explosion rocked the tower and smoke permeated throughout the rooms. Sora waved his hand in front of him, trying to rid the smell of burnt Nobodies.

"What was that?"

Wisora quietly arrived at the door, dusting off the ashes that fell on him.

"Flare," he quietly muttered.

Valora gagged, "Ya need to work on that, Wissie. You're gonna give someone breathing problems."

Wisora replied by glaring daggers at the red form. Valora perked his eyebrow at the Wisdom form in return. Rolling his eyes, a sphere of whirling air appeared in Wisora's hands, and he tossed it in midair. And a second later, the room was smoke-free.

He looked around and walked towards the bookshelves.

Sora then asked the Master Form, "So, what now? Yen Sid won't be coming back, right?"

But the yellow clad Sora hushed him. "Actually I have another alternative."

And he stared intently at Wisora as the blue form pulled out a black book with silver linings around the border and started to flip the pages in it.

* * *

At last Wisora gave a smirk as he turn around to face the other Soras.

"You found the pages about Sora's clothing?" Master questioned.

"Something similar."

"Like?"

"To become whole again."

"And what does it say?"

Wisora studied the words that lay on the pages. "In order to become whole again, we need to find the sources of our powers."

"What does that mean?" Valora interjected, confused by the words.

The Wisdom form thought and about it and gave a simple answer, "The Drive Essence."

"The Drive Essence?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Master understood, "They are crystals that give us the power to-."

"Kick ass!"

Master chuckled, "Well that's true, Valora. When Sora becomes one of us the first time, a crystal is formed to maintain the power. So I do hope you kept them, right Sora?"

"Uh…" Sora frowned as he scratched his head. "To be honest. I don't have them. And I don't even know they exist…"

The entire Drive family stared at him, wide-eyed. Even Shade had his full attention at Sora with his yellow eyes.

"Well, this sucks major ass," Valora broke the silence as he crossed his arms.

* * *

End of Chapter Five. 


End file.
